


of dick pics and crack

by kkeiji



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Humor, Mentioned Bangtan Boys Ensemble, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Multi, Polyamory, Possible Dark Humor, Sexual Humor, more characters to come ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeiji/pseuds/kkeiji
Summary: 𝗬𝗨𝗚𝗬𝗘𝗢𝗠:   bam, mind doing the honors ?𝗞𝗨𝗡𝗣𝗜𝗠𝗢𝗢𝗞:   you cant control me𝗞𝗨𝗡𝗣𝗜𝗠𝗢𝗢𝗞 added 𝗝𝗨𝗡𝗚𝗞𝗢𝗢𝗞, 𝗠𝗜𝗡𝗚𝗛𝗔𝗢, 𝗠𝗜𝗡𝗚𝗬𝗨, 𝗦𝗘𝗢𝗞𝗠𝗜𝗡 and 𝗝𝗔𝗘𝗛𝗬𝗨𝗡 to the group chat.𝗞𝗨𝗡𝗣𝗜𝗠𝗢𝗢𝗞 changed the group's name to 𝗱𝗶𝗰𝗸 𝗽𝗶𝗰𝘀 𝗱𝘂𝗺𝗽.𝗝𝗔𝗘𝗛𝗬𝗨𝗡:   i dont like where this is going





	of dick pics and crack

_ **dick pics dump ** _

**KUNPIMOOK: **welcome whores

**YUGYEOM****:** shut up youll scare them

**JUNGKOOK: **suck a dick

**YUGYEOM:** jk wtf

**JUNGKOOK **set his name to _**domtop**._

_**domtop:**_ get on your knees sluts

**YUGYEOM: **kook no

_**domtop****:**_ kook yes

**KUNPIMOOK:**yugs we've been friends for literally years wtf are you at???

**YUGYEOM:** this was supposed to be a child-friendly christian server

**YUGYEOM: **now look what you did

**SEOKMIN:** wtf

**SEOKMIN:** we literally have a gc that's porn dump 

**SEOKMIN: **dumbass

_**domtop:**_ every1 shhh for a sec

_**domtop **_changed **YUGYEOM** to _**bussy**_.

_**domtop **_changed **KUNPIMOOK** to _**ikea slut**_.

_**domtop **_changed **SEOKMIN** to **_largehorn_**.

_**domtop **_changed **MINGYU** to _**Tower**_.

_**domtop **_changed **JAEHYUN** to _**Daddy**_.

_**domtop **_changed **MINGHAO** to **_returnwhenfound_**.

_**returnwhenfound: **_jungkook why

_**domtop: **_because i can do whatever i want and men aint shit

_**largehorn: **_but you're literally a man

_**domtop: **_and your point is??? my statement still stands

_**Daddy:**_ whys my nickname like this wtf

_**domtop: **_¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_**ikea slut: **_i mean hes not wrong tho

_**ikea slut: **_everyone in this gc would gladly get fucked by you or fuck you

_**ikea slut: **_for those who have heard the truth, say aye

_**domtop: **_aye

_**largehorn: **_aye

_**Tower:**_ aye

_**returnwhenfound****:**_ aye

_**bussy:**_ aye

_**Tower: **_what happened to the child-friendly christian server?? ^

_**bussy:**_ i mean is there anything more that i can do

_**Tower:**_ no, not really

_**ikea slut:**_ we're the sluts who run the kpop industry

_**ikea slut: **_no point in denying

_**Daddy:**_ ...true

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is short, but i promise the next chapter's going to be longer and please do leave idea requests on the comment sec below <3


End file.
